


Без шансов

by Niliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Narcotics, Original Character(s), Police, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niliar/pseuds/Niliar
Summary: Джеффри Фаулер был очень НЕ РАД получить звонок из участка в 4:45 утра и узнать, что пара его сотрудников, давно уже заслужившие звание "Головная боль года", в очередной раз влипли в одну из тех историй, про которые можно будет рассказывать внукам, если, конечно, он доживёт до них.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Без шансов

Внутренний таймер показывал два часа и тридцать шесть минут оставшегося времени в стазисе, когда интерфейс HK800 вывел окошко экстренного вызова.

Он распахнул глаза, шевельнувшись. Сигнал поступил от напарника, и Хэнк мысленно чертыхнулся. Его молодой детектив снова угодил в какие-то неприятности, посчитав, видимо, излишним привлекать для своих ночных похождений самого продвинутого из линейки полицейских андроидов.

Дозвон на мобильный прошёл, и уже через несколько секунд на его вызов ответил тихий, но взволнованный голос:  
— Хэй, Хэнк…  
— Детектив. Какого чёрта?.. — он разозлился по вполне естественным причинам. Ещё когда они только начинали вместе работать, Коннор будто специально выбирал самые рискованные варианты: совался под пули, бегал по автострадам и лез в драки с боевыми, мать их, машинами. Вот и сейчас, посреди ночи, напарник точно не стал бы звонить ему с вопросами о смысле жизни и прочем, а значит, он во что-то вляпался.

— Ты ругаешься? — искренне удивились на том конце провода. — Что мы говорили об этом?  
— Я уже отследил твоё местоположение, и тебе лучше немедленно объяснить, что ты забыл в три утра в порту? Хотя… в любом случае, я выезжаю.

— Да-а, — жарко зашептал в трубку Андерсон, — подмога мне бы не помешала, поэтому и звоню. Это по делу того дилера… Серхио Диаса. Кажется, у нас тут свежий след, но что ещё круче…

«Круче»? Он сказал — «круче»? Диод на виске HK800 замигал переливами красного.

— …похоже на то, что вскоре он будет прямо здесь! Хэнк, ты только представь! Возьмём его с поличным.  
— Откуда эти сведения?

Двери лифта распахнулись с тихим шипением, выпуская андроида в мрачный и сырой гараж под зданием департамента, откуда меньше чем через минуту с визгом шин вырвался служебный автомобиль.

Пробок на дорогах не было, а срезав через несколько дворов и — возможно! — парк, он окажется на нужном адресе в рекордные сроки.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что сегодня иду на концерт?  
— Да, та дикая музыка. Я — андроид, Коннор, я всё помню, — сердито заворчал Хэнк.  
Перед внутренним взором невольно всплыло довольное и полное восторга лицо напарника, с горящими глазами рассказывающего о том, как ему невероятно повезло урвать буквально последний билет на легендарный концерт-возвращение. Таким счастливым и взбудораженным Коннора он видел нечасто, и это воспоминание было чем-то вроде драгоценности в его коллекции файлов, связанных с жизнью напарника.

— На концерте я случайно услышал разговор двух подозрительных типов, — зачастил Коннор, — там было шумно, и они даже не подумали, что их вообще могут слышать… хах! Но, в общем, они как раз обсуждали поставку крупной партии «красного льда» и упомянули здешний склад и Диаса.

— И ты, конечно, не удержался, — фыркнул Хэнк, вложив весь отмеренный ему системой сарказм в эту фразу.

— Конечно! — сарказма Коннор не уловил. — Это такой шанс! Пока тут тихо, поэтому я решил позвать тебя. Не пропускать же тебе всё веселье, а?

Хэнк вывернул руль, поворачивая налево под запрещающий сигнал светофора. Параллельно он вызвал к докам все свободные патрули, передав, что возможно будет проходить операция по захвату банды наркоторговцев. К счастью, большую часть ночных патрулей составляли андроиды, командовать которыми было гораздо проще, чем людьми. Чем одним конкретным человеком.

HK800 выдохнул сквозь зубы, раздражаясь всё сильнее.

Его отношение к напарнику странно колебалось от желания вырубить и запереть в чулане, чтобы тот ни во что больше не встревал до конца своей жизни, до желания поддерживать всегда и во всём. Все его эмоции так или иначе были связаны с Коннором Андерсоном, и, если говорить начистоту, он не представлял себя в паре с кем-то другим. Слишком многое они пережили полтора года назад, и с тех пор это удерживало их вместе, даже несмотря на некоторые расхождения в подходе к ведению дел.

Всё же, Хэнк объективно мог отметить, что его человек был хорош в своей профессии. Коннор быстро связывал воедино разрозненные улики, умел расположить к себе свидетелей, просто виртуозно работал в допросной, не говоря уже о его зашкаливающей эмпатии.

Способность Коннора сопереживать кому-то зачастую становилась его слабостью, но именно она позволила скептически настроенному к андроидам детективу разглядеть в HK800, присланном ему в помощь, нечто большее, чем искусственный интеллект, заключённый в пластиковый корпус с выверенной внешностью голливудского копа.

И в те моменты, когда Коннор горбился над своим столом, массировал виски двумя пальцами и устало вздыхал, Хэнк изо всех сил старался сделать хоть что-то, чтобы облегчить его ношу: ставил рядом кружку с горячим жасминовым чаем, подкладывал коробку с одним из тех сэндвичей, которые так любил молодой человек, или скидывал на телефон подборку самых смешных видео с собаками, которые только мог найти в последних постах на развлекательных порталах.

От размышлений его отвлекли звуки недоумения, раздавшиеся прямо в его голове.  
— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы. Хэнк?.. Эй? Алло?

— Хьюстон на связи, — буркнул андроид вслух, хотя этого можно было бы и не делать.

— Так вот, как тебе мой план?

— Я уже почти у доков, Коннор, — начал было он, но осёкся. — Какой ещё план? Коннор, какой ещё, блядь, план?!

— Показались ребята Диаса, — послышалось через несколько очень долгих мгновений. — Выйду к ним, познакомлюсь. Думаю, я смогу сойти за кого-то из парней Валентайна, охранников доков, да?

Хэнк сжал пальцами руль автомобиля так сильно, что тот аж затрещал.

— Сиди, где сидишь, и даже не смей высовываться без меня, понял? Мы напарники, Коннор, и должны быть вместе, особенно в таком…

— Я пошёл! Оставлю телефон на связи. Записывай всё, что услышишь, Хэнк.

«Просто. Невозможный. Сукин. Сын.»

Он уже отметил несколько штрафов, полученных в пути, а теперь к ним прибавится ещё и парковка в неположенном месте, потому что Восьмисотый бросил машину прямо посреди дороги и, даже не захлопнув дверь, понёсся к докам.

Если он и раньше корил детектива Андерсона за некоторую опрометчивость и поспешность в решениях, которые могли бы стоить человеку жизни, то этот поступок был чем-то совершенно из ряда вон. Хэнк никогда прежде так быстро не бегал, ведь это и не требовалось: он — андроид, который не знает усталости и может точно рассчитать, когда эта самая усталость настигнет преследуемых им людей или куда те повернут, чтобы сбить его со следа.

Но сейчас, стоило Коннору весело плюхнуться с головой в такое дерьмо, как встреча наркоторговцев, он по-настоящему испугался, что со своей привычной скоростью прийти на помощь попросту не успеет. И сервоприводы в ногах гудели от напряжения, впервые заставляя тело ускориться на максимум. Несмотря на утяжелённый корпус, он мчался вперёд, обгоняя ветер, передвигаясь так, словно реактивные сопла толкали его в спину.  
Хэнк затормозил только перед стоявшими друг на друге контейнерами, которые на территории портовых доков составляли запутанный лабиринт переходов и тёмных карманов, где изредка сверкали огоньки от закуренных охранниками сигарет.  
Андроид приник к стенке контейнера, чуть высунувшись из укрытия, чтобы оценить обстановку.

Поодаль, на открытой площадке, с одной стороны заставленной пластиковыми ящиками со сваленным за ними мусором, стояли три человека. И если бы челюсть Хэнка не удерживали надёжные, запатентованные «CyberLife» крепления, то она точно оказалась бы на земле, когда худощавого, странно одетого молодого человека с взъерошенными волосами и подведёнными глазами система идентифицировала как его напарника — детектива Центрального Департамента полиции Детройта Коннора Андерсона.

Он стоял лицом к Хэнку, а в его голову целились из двух пистолетов.

— Воу, парни, вы что, — Коннор приподнял руки, показывая, что безоружен. — Давайте без этого.

Хэнк хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ты ещё откуда такой вылез? — спросил один из мужчин, дёрнув зажатым в кулаке стволом.

— Да я братишку подменяю, — Коннор пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало, сунув руки в карманы слишком узких джинсов. — Братишка мой, Роб Джонсон из ребят Валентайна, знаете? Он тут охранником работает. Сегодня его смена, но у него там заворот кишок или что, хрен пойми… вот я и тут. Сигаретки не будет? Я вас увидел, решил подойти спросить, что как.

Громилы Диаса переглянулись — имя местного охранника им ни о чём и не говорило, но связываться с тем, кто за ним стоит, было запрещено. Они опустили пистолеты и расслабились.

Андроид решил воспользоваться этим затишьем, чтобы подобраться поближе. Он аккуратно снял с себя пиджак с голографическими нашивками, стянул с длинных волос резиночку, накрыв тяжёлыми седыми прядями висок, чтобы диод тоже не отсвечивал, и шустро нырнул в тень за ближайшим к нему ящиком. Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, то отсюда он будет способен добраться до Коннора и этих типов в два прыжка. Пока же рисковать жизнью напарника не стоило ещё и потому, что Хэнк точно мог представить, как долго и в каких выражениях Коннор будет материть его в том случае, если он запорет это и без того упоротое представление.

Коннор тем временем подошёл ближе к мужчинам, один из которых достал из кармана куртки мятую сигаретную пачку.

— Вот. Уж что есть, — басом проговорил он, протягивая её Коннору.  
— Благодарствую, — длинные бледные пальцы ловко выудили сигарету-самокрутку из пачки. Мужчина щёлкнул зажигалкой, давая прикурить.

Коннор сделал глубокую затяжку и тут же закашлялся, согнувшись пополам.  
Парни Диаса захохотали.

— Прости, забыл упомянуть, что она с травкой. Ты как там, живой, братишка Роба?

— Ах-ха, — прохрипел Коннор куда-то в землю. Ему потребовалось секунд двадцать, чтобы кое-как унять кашель. Потом он выпрямился, утерев рукавом выступившие на глазах слёзы и взмахнув пару раз рукой, чтобы разогнать дым. — С непривычки аж горло всё продрал. С травкой так с травкой, я и не против.

— Пхах, — усмехнулся угостивший его мужчина. — Я Фрэнк, — представился он, протянув широкую мозолистую ладонь. — А это Рэндалл, мы работаем на Серхио Диаса.

— Ого, — присвистнул Коннор, языком переместив сигаретку из одного уголка рта в другой. — Недурно устроились! А что, как у него по баблу?

— Пашешь как лошадь и получаешь нормально, — пожал плечами Рэндалл. — Главное, копам не светиться. Но мы и не по этой части.

Фрэнк согласно кивнул, как-то особенно пристально разглядывая собеседника.  
Программа расчёта дальнейших событий тут же выдала многозначительное: «Блядь». Вернее, это выдал сам Хэнк, чувствуя, как внутри холодеют биокомпоненты. Удача детектива рано или поздно, но должна была подойти к концу. И сейчас придётся выручать его тощую задницу, отбиваясь от двух верзил с огнестрелом голыми руками. HK800 собрался, в одну секунду превратившись в сжатую пружину, готовую вот-вот распрямиться и уничтожить всё, что окажется в пределах досягаемости.

— Ты, что, фанат Рыцарей? — удивлённо спросил Фрэнк немного погодя, кивнув на майку Коннора, где на груди белели три человеческих черепа в ряд и небольшое кладбище из пяти крестов под ними.

— Пф, фанат… Это просто музыкальные боги, бро, — тут же оживился Коннор. — Я столько энергии от жратвы не получаю, сколько…

— Да реально! Слу-ушай, сегодня же концерт!.. Вот говно, — Фрэнк разочарованно махнул рукой. — У меня, блядь, и связей-то таких нет, чтобы пробраться туда хоть у входа постоять.

— Говно не то слово, чел, — подхватил Коннор. — Если бы не грёбаный Роб с его грёбаными кишками, я бы сейчас слушал последние хиты на бис.

Фрэнк шумно задышал:  
— Так ты что, парень, ты что, был на этом концерте?!  
— О, да-а!..

Когда беседа почти превратилась в визги девочек-фанаток, мимо медленно проехали два тёмно-серых автомобиля с тонированными стёклами. Вся троица проводила их взглядами разной степени задумчивости.

— Кажись, босс приехал, — вздохнул Рэндалл.  
— Нам пора, — Фрэнк хлопнул Коннора по плечу. — Бывай, парень.  
— Ты заходи, если что, — хмыкнул Коннор на прощание. — Я могу скинуть запись с телефона.

Заросшее щетиной лицо Фрэнка озарилось:  
— Бля буду — зайду!

Когда обе шестёрки Диаса скрылись за углом, направившись в сторону того ангара, куда въехали машины, Хэнк, испустив короткий вздох облегчения, быстро подошёл к Коннору, выхватывая у того изо рта измочаленный губами косяк.

— Твою мать, детектив, — сразу же ринулся в атаку андроид, смяв сигаретку в жалкий комок и отбросив куда-то в сторону. — Какого хера ты вытворяешь?

На что Коннор только хитро улыбнулся, сдув упавшую на лоб прядку:  
— Пока всё точно по плану. Идём, — он потянул Хэнка за длинный рукав рубашки, утягивая за собой. — Ты вызвал подкрепление?

— Патрульные уже здесь. Всего семь андроидов и четыре человека. Люди в бронежилетах и вооружены, но это простые офицеры, Коннор, а не спецназ.

— Наше преимущество в неожиданности, — тут же ответил детектив, пробираясь по узкому проходу между двумя старыми пустыми контейнерами. — Ты не застрянешь?

— Не застряну. Охрана по периметру будет обезврежена, я координирую действия PC200 и слежу за тем, чтобы их напарники не подставлялись. Но у нас под вопросом количество людей в автомобилях.

— Не думаю, что их там много, — с сомнением протянул Коннор, присев на корточки и осторожно выглядывая за угол. Хэнк опустился рядом. — Должен быть Диас, его телохранители и секретарь, с другой стороны… Наверное, стоит ожидать такой же состав?

— «Наверное», — Хэнк не отказал себе в удовольствии передразнить напарника. Он достал из-за пояса пистолет, захваченный из служебной машины, и протянул его Коннору.

— Ты лучший напарник в мире, я говорил?  
— Можешь звать меня просто «Лучший».  
— Или на свидание.  
— Что?..  
— Что?

Хмыкнув, Коннор подмигнул ему и тут же припустил к металлическому ангару, ворота которого были закрыты не до конца. Хэнк ударил кулаком по твёрдой земле. С чёртовым Коннором Андерсоном даже электрическая вафельница стала бы девиантом. Без шансов.

HK800 нагнал человека уже у входа в ангар.

— Тс-с, — Коннор поманил его, указав внутрь, откуда доносились мужские голоса. — Там Диас, Хэнк.

Оба пробрались туда, синхронно прильнув спинами к холодной стене. Хэнк отметил, что Коннор даже дыхание затаил.

— Распознаешь их? — ещё тише, чем обычно, прошептал мужчина, когда они укрылись за одним из штабелей с деревянными поддонами, пропахшими рыбой.  
Хэнк кивнул.

— Здесь у нас действительно джек-пот… Сам Серхио Диас, его секретарь Виктор Эстевес, те двое молодчиков в сером — Сильвер и Шоу. И, судя по тому, в чём их подозревают, им светит минимум триста двадцать два года тюрьмы на двоих. Со стороны гостей — Томас Фицджеральд из бостонского Лунного серпа и его люди.

— Джек-пот, — повторил Коннор с придыханием.

— Дерьмо, — неожиданно смачно выругался Хэнк. Один из PC200 упустил охранника, замешкавшись, о чём тут же ему доложил по внутренней связи. Хэнк собирался уже развить свою реплику и довести полученную информацию до Коннора, как совсем рядом с ними раздался незнакомый голос:  
— Эй, а вы ещё кто такие?

Из полуоткрытых дверей ангара прямо на них пялился мужчина в камуфляжной форме. Кто-то из Серпов. Ответа, как ни странно, он дожидаться не стал, подняв полуавтоматический пистолет и выдав целую очередь по тому месту, где секунду назад стояли полицейские.

— Босс, здесь легавые! — громко крикнул он сразу после этого. — Уходи!..

Хэнк, убедившись, что Коннор вне опасности, кинулся на противника, одной рукой схватил оружие за ствол и направил его вверх, при этом рука преступника хрустнула в запястье, а сам он заорал от боли. Кулаком второй руки андроид заткнул мужчину, выбив тому несколько зубов. Охранник рухнул, как подкошенный. Хэнк выхватил у него пистолет, обернувшись и выстрелив по колёсам автомобилей, стоявших впереди в нескольких метрах от них.

Из одной машины тут же выскочил Диас, побежав куда-то вглубь ангара. Его люди, включая и секретаря в деловом костюме, спрятались за транспортом, открыв ответный огонь.  
Фицджеральд сориентировался раньше и успел ускользнуть, но Хэнк знал, что его уже обезвредили и задержали PC200 со своими напарниками.

HK800 отстреливался, перебираясь между штабелями. Коннор — естественно! — не стал дожидаться более благоприятной ситуации, рванув вслед за Диасом. Где-то там тоже прозвучало несколько выстрелов, а затем — резкий вскрик до боли знакомым голосом.  
Передав PC200 последние указания по местоположению противников, Хэнк не стал терять ни секунды больше, побежав на выручку.

Противоположные ворота ангара оказались заперты. Возле них стоял запыхавшийся Диас, держа в руках пистолет и тыча им в сидящего напротив него Коннора, который одной рукой зажимал кровоточащую рану на плече.

— Стоять! Полиция Детройта! — сразу обозначил свое присутствие Хэнк, беря на мушку наркодилера. Тот схватил за ворот куртки раненого Андерсона, подтащив его к себе и выставив в качестве живого ещё щита.

— Только шевельнись, я грохну его! — выкрикнул Диас, коверкая слова испанским акцентом.

— Это вряд ли, — Хэнк говорил, не сводя с преступника глаз. Он медленно поднял вторую руку к виску, чуть сдвинув волосы так, чтобы был виден диод. — Я — андроид, amigo [1]. И если ты думаешь, что успеешь нажать на курок прежде, чем твои мозги испачкают одежду моего напарника, то я не понимаю, как тебе удавалось скрываться от копов всё это время.

— Да? Ну тогда стреляй и поймёшь, cabron [2]! — Диас тряхнул Коннора, прижав дуло к самой голове.

— Хэнк… — попробовал хоть как-то вмешаться в ситуацию заложник, но, поймав весьма красноречивый и многообещающий взгляд андроида, тут же заткнулся от греха подальше.

— О-о, — Хэнк склонил голову к плечу и неожиданно перешёл на испанский: — Тебе рассказать про твои шансы уйти отсюда живым, если с головы этого клоуна слетит хоть один волос? Итак, скорость моей реакции превосходит человеческую в два раза. Моё зрение позволяет мне увидеть каждую складку кожи на том пальце, который ты так осторожно держишь на спусковом крючке. Я могу почти воочию наблюдать за тем, как в твоей пустой башке появляется одинокая мысль о том, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу. Так что, ты поставишь свою жизнь против жизни какого-то легавого?

Хэнк замолчал, сверля взглядом Диаса, на лице которого и впрямь можно было увидеть проблески бурной мозговой активности. Из-под тёмно-каштановых тяжёлых кудрей Серхио скатывались крупные капли пота, на короткое время зависая на мясистом кончике носа, а затем срываясь вниз на дорогостоящий, но безвкусный пиджак оранжево-жёлтого цвета.

— Bueno [3], — сказал он спустя минуту, бросив пистолет в сторону и отступив на шаг от Коннора. — Твоя взяла, hijo de la puta [4].

Из-за спины Восьмисотого, продолжавшего держать дилера на прицеле, показались несколько патрульных, в руках одного из них звякнули наручники. Диас всё ещё поминал всех несуществующих прародителей Хэнка на певучем испанском, когда его увели.

— Мне показалось, или вы с Серхио говорили про клоунов? — вдруг встрепенулся Коннор.

— Да, — кивнул Хэнк, подходя ближе, — и про розовых единорогов, которые срут радугой.

Он сграбастал Коннора в объятия, крепко вжав его голову в своё плечо.

— Я, блядь, поселюсь у тебя в доме, хочешь ты того или нет, потому что за тобой нужно установить круглосуточное наблюдение, чтобы ты не вытворял больше подобной херни.

— Пх-х, — приглушённо донеслось откуда-то из складок хэнковой рубашки.  
— Скорая уже ждёт нас у выхода, — Хэнк отодвинул от себя человека, удерживая его за плечи. — Тебе окажут помощь, но сначала…  
— М-м?

— Какого, нахуй, дьявола здесь происходит, Андерсон?!

За спиной Хэнка словно из воздуха возник капитан Фаулер. Его плащ был помят и накинут поверх домашней растянутой футболки и пузырящихся на коленях старых треников. Не нужно было быть андроидом, чтобы даже в предрассветных сумерках заметить на перекошенном от злобы лице Джеффри след от подушки.

Хэнк, пожав плечами, в одно слитное движение перетёк за Фаулера, сложив руки за спиной и прикинувшись мебелью.

— Я, э-э… — многозначительно выдал Коннор, страдальчески заламывая брови и всем своим видом намекая Хэнку, чтобы тот хоть чем-то помог.

— Почему, чёрт бы тебя побрал, я посреди ночи узнаю о том, что в порту происходит едва ли не бойня между наркокартелями с обязательным участием вас двоих в качестве ёбаных почётных гостей, а?!

Коннор два раза моргнул. Хэнк покачал головой, наслаждаясь бесплатным представлением.

— И какого хера я должен мчаться через весь город, чтобы теперь расхлёбывать всё это дерьмо в прямом эфире «Нихуя-не-Доброе-утро, Америка»?! Давай, скажи уже что-нибудь, ты же у нас за словом в карман не лезешь обычно!

— Это…

— Детектив Андерсон работал под прикрытием. К сожалению, сэр, это секретная информация, и пока мы не имеем права её разглашать, — решив, что его мучения вполне окупились громогласным нагоняем для Коннора, Хэнк вмешался в поток ругательств, вылетавший из лужёной глотки Фаулера.

Коннор удивлённо выглянул из-за плеча капитана, пока тот отвлёкся на андроида:  
— Что, прости?  
— ФБР, сэр. Их снайперы обеспечивали нам прикрытие, вся операция курируется онлайн из Вашингтона через меня. Центральный департамент будет отмечен за посильную помощь в поимке Серхио Диаса и Томаса Фицджеральда, которые были в розыске за…

Капитан резко взмахнул рукой, обрывая это бессовестное враньё.

— ФБР, значит? — он покосился на Коннора.

«Ричард», — беззвучно произнёс Хэнк за его спиной и стукнул двумя пальцами по своему виску, сиявшему голубым. Коннор стал бледнее на пару тонов.

«Он убьёт меня», — так же без звука ответил напарник, едва шевеля губами.

— Так, — Фаулер вскинул руки, — знаете, что я придумал? Разгребайте это всё сами. Хоть ФБР, хоть АНБ и ЦРУ вместе взятые, но раз действовали в обход своего капитана, то и дальше продолжайте в том же духе, парни. И либо завтра отчёты по этой… прости, блядь, господи Иисусе, операции лежат на моём столе, либо ты, — он указал пальцем на Коннора, — положишь туда свой значок, а ты, — палец второй руки ткнулся в грудь Хэнка, — отправишься в Иерихон.

Сердито фырча, словно промокший дворовый кот, Джеффри Фаулер направился к выходу.  
Коннор, какой-то весь внезапно угасший и сдувшийся, шагнул следом.

— Надо связаться с Риком… — с печальным вздохом выдал он.  
— Я уже связался. Он всё организует, — Хэнк, наоборот, ощущал бешеный прилив энергии. — И знаешь, что?  
— Что?  
— Он сказал, чтобы ты не звонил ему в ближайшие… никогда больше.  
— Чудесно. Мало того, что кэп нас сожрёт с потрохами, Рик нас сожрёт с потрохами, так ещё и Диас уйдёт на счёт ФБР. Что за отстой.  
— Или так, или значки на стол, — пожал широкими плечами андроид. — Давай подумаем об этом завтра? Ты ранен, и тебе требуется медицинская помощь.  
— Ага.

Они подошли к распахнутой скорой, у которой их ожидала темнокожая женщина-врач. Коннор присел на пол автомобиля, стаскивая с себя кожанку, чтобы медик могла обработать рану, которая, впрочем, представляла собой скорее царапину, чем серьёзное ранение.

Закончив с перевязкой, врач потянулась к шприцу с чем-то обезболивающим.

— А вот с этим не спешите, — подал голос Хэнк, до того безмолвно наблюдавший за действиями медработника.  
— Почему это? — на него зыркнули с подозрением.

Хэнк закатил глаза. Шагнув к Коннору, он левой рукой зафиксировал его челюсть, сунув в рот указательный палец правой руки. Почти задремавший человек взбрыкнул от таких предварительных ласк и даже возмутился, сказав что-то, похожее на «Хвэффк!»

Анализ слюны занял всего несколько секунд и был тут же переброшен на планшет медика простым прикосновением руки.

— Пф, андроиды, — выдала женщина, но, пробежавшись взглядом по выданной информации, она скривила лицо и убрала шприц обратно в сумку. — Обойдёшься, значит. Тебе и так уже хорошо. Ступай домой и нормально выспись.

— Я прослежу за этим, доктор, спасибо.

Она смерила его взглядом с головы до ног и обратно, а потом согнала полусонного Коннора с насиженного места:  
— Давай, кыш отсюда. И андроида своего, извращенца, тоже забирай.

Когда врач захлопнула двери с той стороны, то они всё ещё могли слышать её громкие причитания на тему того, что лично она на такое не подписывалась и видит пресвятая Дева Мария Гваделупская, что ей пора валить из этого проклятого города…

Коннор устало потёр шею. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя лишь чувство опустошения и иррациональное желание съесть пару самых вредных бургеров и какую-нибудь пиццу с морепродуктами. Потому что слово «морепродукты» ему сейчас показалось очень смешным.

Он сунул руку в карман, выудив оттуда связку ключей, которой кинул в Хэнка.

Андроид её, разумеется, ловко поймал одной левой.  
— И?  
— Ты же сказал, что поселишься в моём доме, — на лицо Коннора мягко ложился тёплый свет от восходящего солнца, отчего его карие глаза снова начали сиять, а мелкие родинки, разбросанные по щекам и лбу, стали куда более заметными. — У меня старый замок, — он зевнул во весь рот, одновременно пытаясь улыбнуться. — Сделаешь себе дубликат, пока я буду спать.

Хэнк довольно хмыкнул.  
— Может, ещё и Сумо выгулять?  
— Да, пожалуй, — тут же согласился Коннор, ёжась от рассветной прохлады и спешно кутаясь в наброшенную на плечи куртку.

— А ничего, что мне нужно сочинять отчёты о никем не санкционированной операции, взламывать сверхсекретные базы и подделывать документы задним числом? — приятным низким голосом рассмеялся HK800 и положил свою горячую ладонь на голову напарника, растрепав мягкие волосы.

— Ты мультизадачный, — довольно усмехнулся Коннор, даже не подумав увернуться от этих медвежьих касаний. — Справишься.

— Да, пожалуй, — повторил Хэнк чужие слова, сжав в руке ключи теперь и от своего дома.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 (исп.) - друг, приятель  
> 2 (исп.) - ублюдок, засранец  
> 3 (исп.) - хорошо  
> 4 (исп.) - сукин сын


End file.
